At Her Majesty's Request
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor and Amy arrive on present day Earth, England, Central London, Buckingham Palace, and meet the Queen. Yet something is wrong amidst the return of something deadly, something the Doctor has encountered before, and it's awakening, reprogramming!
1. Chapter 1: They meet at last

Doctor Who: At Her Majesty's Request

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 9 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: They meet at last...

* * *

The woman in red carried on, her mannerisms locked in some unusual form, having heard news of an uproar of some sort. She was dressed in a red gown, her hair crisp and for her age, she looked immaculate. She was seated beside her make up chest, her maids surrounding her, aiding her looks and beauty.

The room she occupied being her bedroom, the size of a living room with no real boundaries. It stretched further than any ordinary sitting room, and it belong to Her Royal Highness, Elizabeth II.

She sat close to the open window which overlooked the Mall. Whilst being prodded with lipstick, she heard a faint reminder that whenever trouble was around, 'he' would return to put things right. She heard the familiar wheezing of troubled engines, and then a knock on the door, which gave her quite a shock, as she called for her maid to answer the request.

A tall gentleman rushed through, bowing to the Queen, as he stopped in his tracks, abruptly, but with news of something the Queen already had some idea of.

"He's arrived _Ma'am_…" the man stuttered, he too seeming shocked to have had the pleasure to report an amazing event.

"Calm down Sebastian and just answer me this," the woman replied, with a sure sign of already knowing the outcome of the question she asked.

"Is there a blue police telephone box below the balcony, with a gentleman in a long brown coat, in a stripy brown shirt, and wearing matching trousers to follow?"

The man had nodded when having heard Her Majesty speak of the blue box he could only have guessed she had seen somewhere before, but then shook his head at whom was waiting downstairs.

"No _Ma'am_, this gentleman is wearing long black trousers, followed by a crumpled chequered shirt underneath a rather stunning tweed jacket, accompanied by a violet bow tie, and wavy, slick hair."

The Queen seemed confused, exchanging glares with her maids, before giving her reply.

"Who can this 'stranger' be? What is his title?"

Sebastian, Her Majesty's event organiser leaned in closer to his superior.

"He calls himself the Doctor," he said, triumphing over the Queens flabbergasted expression.

The Queen rubbed her hands together with glee. She slowly rose to her feet, being aided by her maids, and shook Sebastian by the hand.

"He is…_outside_?" the Queen asked her servant.

Sebastian nodded, gesturing with his hand rolling out in front of him, for Her Majesty to take a look. She kindly did so, as her maids led her out onto the royal stand. She was nervous at first, afraid of what to expect, but when she looked down onto the guards marching, the gates aligned with her public, there in the middle of the gravel, the soldiers, and the people of London, was the little blue box, the man who called himself the Doctor, but wasn't, and a young woman, who was obviously Scottish from how she was dressed.

In the man's hands was a huge bouquet of flowers, and he was waving up at Her Majesty, grinning.

Without so much as a wave back at her 'friend', the Queen turned away from the balcony, stepping back inside the warmth of her bedroom. She was standing closely opposite Sebastian.

"Ask him to join us at once," she said, and again, Sebastian took a bow, before leaving the Queen's sight.

* * *

At the very front of Buckingham Palace, stood the Doctor and Amy Pond seeming a little embarrassed to be surrounded by so many people. The guards didn't seem so fazed by the unusual looking object parked at the very front of the palace. Some of which had been around when the Titanic almost crashed into the palace itself.

Amy Pond however was feeling a little out of her depth, the Doctor feeling for her.

"I feel like such an idiot!" she said, her arms crossed, as were her legs, as she leaned on the TARDIS.

"Well, never mind, Her Majesty may forgive your bewildering dress sense," the Doctor remarked.

"How can you say that? It was you who said we were on track for Selogony, not to greet the Queen at Buck house!" retorted Amy, shaking her head with doubt and indecision from her companion.

"Yes, well, you know what she's like," the Doctor said, turning to look back at the TARDIS.

"Tell me truthfully Doctor, do I look good in tartan?" she asked, her bare legs glimmering in the warm sunlight, yet Amy knew it wasn't so practical when meeting the Queen in a kilt.

"Um…well, you look very nice," the Doctor told her.

Amy couldn't win with the Doctor. He always seemed a little worried when speaking to her, as if he couldn't handle a simple conversation with a woman.

"_Look, if you like my bare legs, I can show you a lot more_," she said, cheekily.

"**Hush**!" the Doctor told her. "There's no time to change clothes, and also, we're being invited inside, look…" and the Doctor acknowledged the wave from the man he had spoken with before, and followed him inside a gate around the side of the massive building. Amy followed, holding down her kilt, stopping it from blowing up, revealing all.

The Doctor had caught up with Sebastian, his eyes positively glowing as he was about to greet Elizabeth II.

"What did Her Majesty have to say? _'Where's the old chap I bet'_, but never mind him, I'm him, and I hope you informed her of this, because if I know the Queen, she's a little too observant for my liking. She'll probably pick out facial features I haven't explored yet, or pick and exploit my new persona. If so, Seb, I'm holding you responsible!" and the Doctor carried on, walking the corridor, up a row of steps, leading to the Queens personal chamber.

Her lounge room, where meetings took place and secret conversations were held, without any form of device planted in close proximity of Her Royal Highness.

Already seated in a thrown of some sheer brilliance, was Her Majesty, already waiting on the Time Lord. The Doctor grinned once more, and then bowed, turning to face Amy, who again passed out.

The Doctor turned back to face her Royal Highness, and smiled, despite his companion having collapsed, and being seen to by Her Majesty's maids, surrounding her.

"Oh, give her a cup of tea, fry her something, and see to it that she rests. Oh, and fit her out in something else, she keeps hassling me about her kilt, and I'm not one for bearing all. Now, where were we, your Royal Highness? Ah yes…you rang?"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Warnings

Doctor Who: At Her Majesty's Request

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 9 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Warnings

* * *

Twenty Four hours had passed, and in all that time, Amy Pond had been recovering in a bed, being served freshly squeezed juices of numerous fruit, as well as enough food to last a week or two. She had forgotten where she was when she awoke, being glared at by several women in some fancy dress up, having thought she was back at work, beside her fellow kissagrams.

They all smiled at her, and she smiled back at them. Then her eyes followed the label on their frilly dresses, and she grinned, knowing the Doctor had done it again. He'd dropped her off in the deep end, and the label read 'HM. S' which stood for 'Her Majesty's Servants.'

Amy smiled once more, feeling at peace with the silky bed covers, and the bunch of pillows her head was resting on. She was laying in a King sized bed, her arms flayed out around her, her legs stretching beyond inside the covers. Unlike her old bed, her legs weren't hanging off the rear end. She was grateful she hadn't been treated as a peasant, though she knew she had the Doctor to thank, and perhaps even Her Majesty herself.

Whilst Amy had been busy getting her strength back, the Doctor had been busy also. He had been catching up on Gossip Magazine's finest. He had also changed clothes, looking slightly more formal, in a dark red jacket, followed by a black bow. He had, for the first time ever, combed his hair down, but he felt it was the wrong choice of action. He preferred when it was standing on end. He also wore dark blue trousers, and again black shoes. He felt a looked a little like a clown. Perhaps to entertain Her Royal Highness he thought.

Since his stay at Buckingham Palace, he hadn't been up to much at all. Of course, he himself had been treated like royalty, his presence being the only Lord in residence, and he had been assigned to a wonderful suite, given up to him by some Royal house hold elsewhere. He was awaiting the Queens return to the palace, having seen her off on her way to Windsor to organise a royal and rather private wedding.

"I'd have thought William would have invited me?" he sulked, still engrossed in the magazine. He was reading up on Earth culture, and how man had progressed so far. He guessed however that by reading a magazine such as Gossip, that this was a waste of time.

_"Ah, celebrities are so…what's the word?"_ he wondered. "Stupid!" he concluded.

He was seated in an arm chair of sorts, though it was a very grand arm chair and nothing less so. He chucked the magazine down, his eye brows raised. He had heard footsteps, and voices.

He got up, approaching the hall at the end of the room, between a set of doors. He entered, looking left toward the front door. He watched as servants ran toward the grand wooden doors, pulling them open, some laying down a red carpet, and there, acknowledging them as they did their duty, was the Queen. The Doctor thrust his hands in his pocket, and took a bow at her. She approached him, flanked by guards in bright red overcoats, followed by a heap of bearskin placed upon their heads.

"Guards…take aim!" the Queen declared.

The Doctor seemed a little confused, as the soldiers held their guns up at him, ready to fire.

"What?" the Doctor mumbled, quietly at first.

"We've never met!" the Queen declared.

**"**_**WHAT!?**_**"** the Doctor boomed. He didn't like this practical joke.

"Just who are you?" the Queen asked.

"I'm the _**DOCTOR!**_**"** he told her, raising his voice at the Queen.

"Ah yes," she replied. "Guards, I've made a mistake, leave us," and the soldiers saluted, lowered their weapons, seeing themselves out, back to their guard duty outside.

The Doctor was left seemed a little dazed, a little frightened, and a little sick.

The Queen strolled ahead of him, into the lounge room he had been seated in before. She reached the chair he had been seated in also, and sat down in it, feeling its warmth.

"You've certainly made yourself at home," she told him.

The Doctor stood in the door way, his hands still nowhere to be seen, a smile crossing his face.

"But we've never met!" she said again, after a few moments, studying the tall man in front of her.

"Well of course not, or so you choose to believe, yet what does your heart tell you? Could it be that right at this second, your mind is telling you that deep behind my eyes, inside my person, is the very man who saved you from the Titanic, the Wire, or are you too stubborn to accept change?" the Doctor said, now appearing at Her Majesty's side. His facial features having hardened, he wasn't amused.

"I have no opinion on the matter…Doctor," she added, far from amused herself.

"But I do your Royal Highness! The Queen and the Lord of time, we've shared wonderful moments in our life time! You've got to trust me, that whatever you called on me to accomplish, will be achieved, fought, or otherwise defeated, because deep inside your head, the thoughts entering your mind, are of one _'thing'_ only. That _'thing'_ being…I'm your only hope!"

"Enough Doctor!" the Queen blurted out, her voice having been raised also. Her anger and frustration, as well as feeling she was been controlled instead of seeming controlling, was annoying her, as well as the Doctor pacing up and down in front of her.

"Be seated!" she added. "And Samantha…" she called, her maid casually strolling into the room, with a tray in hand.

"Serve the Doctor tea and biscuits," she said.

The Queen sat back in her chair, starring at the Doctor as he took the tea into his hands, and immediately began to dip his biscuits into his cup. He added "thanks" when the woman left his side.

The Queen was now ready to tell all.

"Recently, my staff have been disappearing, with only one real explanation clouding my governments shared voices."

The Doctor seemed concerned, starring back at the Queen, with a muddled expression. His eye brows rose, slowly.

"And that is?" he asked.

The Queen was a little hesitant. It wasn't easy telling a scary story, not when the trouble revolved around her and her security.

"It has something to do with the cellar, and what my soldiers believe intends on escaping from within the cellar itself. Three men are guarding it at present, and I am not allowed down there without six of the best men we have here at Buckingham Palace."

"But if this cellar is kept locked, how does whatever's down there escape and presumably kill of your staff?"

The Queen shook her head, unable to supply a valid answer.

"But that's not all," the Doctor said, worriedly. "What do you keep in the cellar?" he asked Her Royal Highness.

The Queen sipped her tea, setting it down beside her on a small rectangular table.

"Presents," she said, happily.

"Ah," said the Doctor, in response.

"So, I presume someone gave you a present that wasn't a present at all?" he said, now sounding worried himself.

"Yes…" the Queen trailed off.

"I wonder what it is?" the Doctor pondered. "I might go down there and take a look! Would one mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," the Queen answered. "But you are not my Doctor, and I have no verification from you that you are indeed John Smith! You are not of royal blood, therefore you will go down alone, and without protection, because if I am to believe you are the Doctor, I recall him never needing a gun, nor men to protect him. He fought in a Time War did you know?" the Queen roared at him.

The Doctor got up, ready to go down to the cellar alone. He turned back at Her Royal Highness, and nodded silently, before answering back.

"You astound me, _Your Majesty!_ You leave me in your Palace to soak up my childhood dream, to live like a King for a whole day, and return aiming weapons at me. You now disgrace me, because you only ever thought of the Doctor in the long brown coat, and spiky hair. Did I not ever once come across you in my first regeneration, because If so, you're out of order, and I have every right to leave you here, to leave you to put up with whatever's down in that cellar, so show some gratitude that I arrived at your mercy at all! _I am, after all supposedly... an enemy of the realm!"_

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Falling to his doom!

Doctor Who: At Her Majesty's Request

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 9 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Falling to his doom!

* * *

The Doctor straightened up, his head held high, and as he left the lounge area, he found himself in the hallway, a corridor reaching some length further into the Palace. The floor was chequered, its black and white floor panelling reminding the Doctor of the vortex he once knew many years ago. That was before he found change and he too changed with his surroundings.

He marched off, his facial features screwed up almost, having realised he had taken a tone with Her Majesty that seemed to scare himself. Had he been too ferocious toward her, he wondered? He shook his head, the thought still lingering in his mind, and as he staggered past guards, and maids, and butlers, and cooks, as he passed the kitchen, he came across the cellar.

"Hello cellar," he said, weirdly.

He tried the handle bar in the middle of the polished wooden door. It floated open toward him, and he glowered inside, observing the stairs leading into the darkness. He turned his head, looking about him, to see if he was indeed clear to inspect the immediate area without being watched or in any way seen.

"Anybody there…" he called out, before turning back in the direction of the steps leading further into the cellar.

He crept inside, shutting the door tight behind him. He stood still in the dark, realising how quiet it was, unlike the sounds ringing in his ears outside, the cooks screaming, the butlers challenging the maids and so on.

He wondered whether he had in fact just crept inside an empty room, but then as he turned to leave, his hand never felt the handle bar on the door. He felt the patch on the door where it should have been, but it wasn't there. Had it been removed?

The Doctor turned away, creeping further down the staircase, before suddenly, the stairs gave way and the Doctor plundered into the darkness, falling to a heap on the ground at the bottom of the room he had stumbled into.

"**Argh!**" he groaned, pain throbbing in his head.

There was little light, but from high up above him, through the crack in the door where the handle had once been, was the hall leading off in all directions. Where sunlight fell through the windows in several rooms also happened to reach the cellar.

The Doctor's eyes were observing all surrounding him, though there was little in terms of anything grand other than empty boxes, some several sizes to match the presents that had once occupied them.

Then, without the Doctor having felt another presence close by, a hand reached out to touch him, landing on his shoulder. The Doctor was silent, and still, and realised he was no longer alone.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw bony fingers, with no flesh or skin attached, and realised that what had him in its grip wasn't human at all. Connected to the five bony fingers were wires leading to something robotic perhaps. Whatever it was, the Doctor wasn't particularly ready for. Not here, not now, not ever.

He slowly twisted around, and as he paused, having turned 360 degrees, he found something all too familiar. Sat opposite him, in its own heap of empty boxes, was a robot, one of which the Doctor had fought on the Titanic not all that long ago, despite how rusty the Angel looked.

"_Not a Weeping Angel then!_"

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He wiped his forehead with a small handkerchief he fetch from within his tweed jacket.

"But a Max Capricorn Angel instead," he concluded, starring at the fiend, it's eyes red and it's hand still outstretched, resting on his shoulders still.

"Let go please," the Doctor asked, and to his surprise, the robot did as he had commanded.

"Too easy," he mumbled, before the robot managed to get up onto its feet. The Doctor now had fear in his eyes, as the robot stood above him, its 'human-ish' fingers wiggling nervously.

"Have we met Sir?" the Angel asked, it demanding an answer with its stern look, combined with its evil red and glowing eyes. Its fingers clenched into a fist, and both were ready to do combat with the Doctor, or so he thought.

"We might have, but you may choose not to remember…" but once the Doctor had hinted that he may once have come across the Angel, it began to remember.

Its eyes were scrolling data it was searching in its metallic mind, until it found what it was looking for.

"**You are on record as the Doctor, and a renegade aboard the Titanic. You are registered as a stowaway, and are to be eliminated!**"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Her Majesty Gone Bad!

Doctor Who: At Her Majesty's Request

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 9 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Her Majesty - Gone Bad!

* * *

The Doctor staggered backwards, but despite not fully standing, he fell back onto the heap of boxes he had before squashed to pieces, being backed against a brick wall by the Angel.

"Now hang on a second, you're a service robot, which means," and the Doctor was hurriedly thinking up a way out of his present situation.

"You have to follow orders spoken by everyday aliens and humans, so therefore should you kill me, and let's face it, I'm the only man on Earth to respect you for what you are, who will ever give you an order to follow, so spare me Service Robot…" and he trailed off, quickly getting to his feet, inspecting the robot all over with his bulbous eyes, before concluding "Robot 2!"

The Angel paused in its attack mode, and its mechanical arms dropped to its sides. It stood silently opposite the Doctor, awaiting his commands.

"Alright…" the Doctor said, happily taking in a deep breath.

"Tell me this; or rather answer this question, Service Robot 2! Are you under my control now?"

The Angel shook its bright gold head, its halo grating against its armor, the rust crackling.

"But hang on a second, I thought you served me now, like I said, you serve mankind and aliens alike, but you spared me?! If you do not serve me, then who do you…" and the Doctor was cut off by the Angels fury, as it spoke out against him.

"We serve only Max," it stated.

"We?" the Doctor wondered, and then before his eyes, behind the crushed boxes appeared two more Angels, tearing plastic stuck to their arms and legs from their metal bodies.

Then all of a sudden, there was a cry for help, and despite the Angels having made a surprise appearance en masse, Amy dropped down through the dark patch above him, knocking him over, as she clattered down on top of him.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her back, the pain increasing slightly having wandered into the cellar after the Doctor.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked, underneath his companion.

"The very same," she answered. "_And yes the feeling is mutual_," she said cheekily.

"Enough," the Doctor said, pushing her from on top off him, to his side.

Who are your friends," she asked the Doctor.

The Angels observed the female with their red eyes, their heads leaning to their sides, watching her interaction with the Doctor.

"These are the Angels I encountered on the Titanic," said the Doctor, explaining to his companion, before the creatures themselves.

"They look like they want to slaughter us," she said.

"They won't," the Doctor added.

"We serve only Max!" they said, calmly at first, though their voice never grew in pitch or whilst straining to make sense to the Doctor and Amy, leaving them a little worried and leaving them whispering together on the cold ground, surrounded by clattered boxes.

"Max? Who's…" and the Doctor stopped thinking for a moment, whilst Amy did the working out for him.

"Max would like to think of you as a lean machine, but you aren't really are you, because you're something more, something clever and creative, and something new, something acting on its own merits perhaps, fulfilling a role no one else could, because machine will and was always planned to take over as the Supreme Being on planet Earth!"

"Stop Amy," said the Doctor, starring up at the Angels that now looked ready to pounce on her for her 'up-front-ness'.

"I get it…" the Doctor went on. "Max Capricorn I gather, the idiot who created you, who died on that ship! But you three must have fallen to Earth when we averted collision with this very palace! You must have been treated as presents by Her Majesty, and kept down here, and how long has it been I wonder? You've been rusting away, and have since been angry for being imprisoned, because even machines feel pain."

The Doctor paused, having heard the clatter of feet from behind him. Amy turned first, then said "I think you ought to see who we've got down here with us," and at once the Doctor turned from the Angels to three grenadier guards, and behind them, Her Majesty the Queen.

"What's this?" the Doctor asked, the guards ahead of the queen raising the weapons aimed at him and Amy, not batting one eyelid each at the Angels behind them.

"We've been monitoring your progress here Doctor, and yes, you are one hundred per cent correct. These wonderful things," and the Queen stepped out ahead of her guards, past the Doctor, and reached out to touch the angel with her bare hand.

"NO!" the Doctor warned her, but a guard quickly shut him up, whacking him on the head lightly with his gun.

"Hey, you can't do that you stupid…" but then the Queen slid past her, and she herself shut up.

"Are you aware of what these Angels are, Your Majesty? Because if you knew of what they have done, to your public, and tried to accomplish when in the old time, hoped to crash the Titanic into your palace, they are evil!"

The Queen's guard took a step towards him, and he like Amy fell silent.

"The Angels arrived in my back garden seconds after I feared death by that horrible ship. They said they'd come to look after me, I trust them, and know they are not the menace killing off my staff. Angels are good, not evil Doctor, unless for instance I choose to believe you are a creature of evil, come to rid the universe of good as it floods the Earth?"

The Doctor shook his head, under a soldiers trigger finger. Then, unexpectedly, the Doctor managed to pull the weapon free from the soldiers hands, and with Amy at his side, she kicked the guard right where it hurt.

The Doctor turned the gun on the two soldiers accidentally firing a bullet into the leg of one, and dropping the gun in shock into the hands of Amy.

The Queen gasped in horror, and backed against the brick wall the Doctor had been pushed against himself moments before.

"Doctor…I…" and Amy held the gun up at the Queen. Her eyes cold, her mind aware of only one thing. She was aiming the gun at the Queen. The Queen of England! It felt so wrong. She lowered the weapon, and as she did so, the Queen took out her own gun, alien in size and power, or so the Doctor guessed.

"Stand back Doctor, Amy," Her Majesty declared, with the Doctor thinking – "This is wrong, Her Majesty clutching an alien gun, holding myself and Amy Pond hostage, could she really be an alien herself?"

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Masked Intentions

Doctor Who: At Her Majesty's Request

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 9 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Masked Intentions

* * *

"Look at the glow in her eyes," said Amy; starring at her pupils wide eyed herself. They were bright red. The Doctor swung around to take a look at the Angels, of whom their red eyes shone back at his. He twisted around once more, now standing facing the Queen.

"They've converted her Amy, or at least brain washed her. She's their slave, or rather servant, though why and what for, I have no idea."

The Angels marched forward, turning the Doctor back around to face them.

"We require her service, aware of her power and might she will bring to the reengineering of our race."

The Doctor shivered inside his warm clothes.

"You sound a lot like the…" but he was cut off by Amy, who was being carried off by one of Her Majesty's men, back through the secret passage along with the Queen herself, leaving the Doctor to the Angels.

"I hope you don't wish to harm her in any way!" shouted the Doctor, angrily.

"Who would we wish to harm?" the creatures asked, politely.

"My companion of course, and I think you wish to buy some time now don't you?!"

The Angels said nothing.

"I can't let you use Her Majesty in this way. Her future must not be harmed in any way, and neither must myself or my companion."

"You intend to destroy us human?" asked one Angel, the boss of the other two.

"I intend to do just that, on her Majesty's orders," replied the Doctor, squinting at the guards, raising his hand to shield the bright red eyes in the golden head plate.

"Then you must die!" all three Angels declared.

They marched towards him, all three of them, like soldiers. They then reached for their halos above their heads, raising them before ready to swing them at the Doctor. He hurried about the tiny room, the cellar now like a jungle Jim, or rather soon to become a cage fight of sorts.

"You must not kill me, you mustn't, it's not only so very wrong, but against all of your primary principles. You have already turned against a senior official. Deactivate her, you can do so much better!" but the Angels were still on the move towards him.

"I say again, you serve mankind, aliens also. You do as you're told, not acting on robotic influence of another sort at all. You must obey the will of all robots, fight the ONCOMING STORM!"

At once, the Angels stopped in their tracks. They were silent, placing the halos back down upon their heads.

"We obey!" they said, after a moment, regaining their formal mannerisms.

The Doctor heard a click from each Angel, before the leader of the three suddenly asked – "Would you like to be shown up to Her Majesty the Queen, I believe she is waiting for you with your companion, sipping tea in the dining room with a Prince from Windsor."

The Doctor stood gob smacked almost.

"Pardon?" he asked.

The Angels simply starred at him, with no expression to be shown upon their faces.

"Well um, yes that would be pleasant," the Doctor said, accepting the Angels wishes.

"But how is Her Majesty now?" the Doctor had to ask.

"We have released her, realising that our actions were wrong and you were right. You have shown us the way, and we declare that all robotic influences must be destroyed."

The Doctor was silent, and then he piped up with – "No, no…that's wrong. You must do two things for me, one being you must show me the way up."

He waited on the angels as they took him under their arms, as they took off high into the darkness, until… Thwack! – They reached the door in which they kicked open, leaving the Doctor standing in the corridor, not far from the Dining room he had passed by before.

"What was your last order Sir?" asked the Angels in unison.

"Ah yes," the Doctor said, cringing. "It's not something I necessarily would want to bring about but I can't have you switching sides, and converting very high up officials to have being used to bring about the destruction of the human race in proving to your dead creator that mankind deserved to die."

The Doctor took in a deep breath. He sighed. "Therefore I wish you to self destruct."

At once, the Angels began to click and squeal.

"NO, no, no, not here!" the Doctor cried, his hands flapping everywhere in frustration.

"I demand you to take to the skies, fly as far from this planet as you possibly can…" and the Doctor placed a hand on the robots head, removing the halo from the Boss, and watched as it broke through the roof.

He whispered as they flew off – "And never return…" and he trailed off, as he shut the cellar door, before strolling off to the dining room, where said Royal Highness was, sipping tea with Amy.

The Doctor casually strolled into said room with a huge grin on his face, seeing his companion happily chatting with the Queen.

"Your Majesty," he said, his voice full of happiness, glad to see her looking cheerful again, and not in any way as evil looking as before.

"Doctor," she said, a little hesitant. "And where have you been?" she asked, in her posh, well spoken voice.

"Oh here and there, your Majesty, but may I say you will no longer have trouble with any more disappearances from your staff. Not unless they're taking a well deserved break. You are, once more, safe and sound."

He sat beside Amy, watching her sip tea.

"Enjoying the high life, are you Ms Pond?" the Doctor asked her.

She looked up at him, then at the Queen, and replied. "Is she…" and she trailed off, leaving the Doctor shushing her loudly.

"She doesn't remember a single thing," he whispered to her.

"Oh," said Amy, now aware of why her Majesty was acting all too peculiar, realising that was just her.

"Come on, time we were off," the Doctor said, pulling Amy up out of her chair, bowing at Her Majesty as they left her sight.

"She never thanks me, regarding a single thing," the Doctor told his companion.

"I saved one of her descendants from a Werewolf, banished I was. Elizabeth Ist, fired at with an arrow piercing my behind, wasn't ideal. I believe we ought to leave here immediately, before…"

"Before she sends for her royal guards to kick our behind," said Amy.

"Right," added the Doctor.

The TARDIS was waiting for them outside, and as they left, the Queen watched from her bedroom window. The Doctor, before boarding his time capsule looked up and waved at her, knowing she was secretly watching them. She frowned at him, and he suddenly felt no longer needed. He crept inside the blue box, and in an instant, it vanished.

The Doctor ran up toward the console, giving Amy Pond a whopper of a hi-five.

"Nice take off Pond, a little rickety rackety, but not half bad."

The console glared back at him, a colourful console with lights of a thousand colours, and their rainbow resemblance wonderful.

"Where are we off to this time?" she asked her travelling companion.

"Oh, you know I have no idea. We shall see where she takes us next, and hope for some where on the brink of nowhere, somewhere fun and adventurous, somewhere unknown," the Doctor was saying, stating his ideas and opinions openly to his companion as if reading to her a storybook.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful indeed," said Amy, and having drunk far too much tea that's good for me, I may have a lye down."

She wandered off towards a staircase, turning back to the Doctor, and said – "And you can join me for a short ride to wherever we end up next," she said, running off.

The Doctor shook his head, annoyed somewhat.

"I think Earth, to collect Rory, surprise him on his stag du, off we go, and then to Venice I think," and without informing Amy, leaving her to rest, he set his console to work, tapping coordinates, and awaited his arrival.

* * *

To be continued…In **Episode 10**: **Don't let go**

Set after '_Vampires in Venice' _– Starring the Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

Trailer: _"We…are...yours…forever…" _slithered the combibrain in its physical form, now free from its glass jar.

**"NO!" **screamed Amy Pond, as she let go from the Doctors hand, plummeting from him, rapidly falling to her supposed death.

**Coming Soon! **


End file.
